Unlikely Hero
by Izumine Kisamine
Summary: Alfred sat at the Gryffindor table, staring. Usually, he would be staring at nothing, while he listened to his friend blabber on endlessly about anything and everything. But today was different. Human names used. Potter Powers!


**Just an idea that popped into my head during a maths lesson the other week. (And another reason to put off "Rhythm Of War")**

**I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter.**

**-X~X~X-X~X~X-**

Alfred sat at the Gryffindor table, staring. Usually, he would be staring at nothing, while he listened to his friend blabber on endlessly about anything and everything. But today was different. The dirty blonde was staring over to the Slytherin table. In particular, a young blonde perched at the end of the bench. He looked awfully tired, especially when compared to the eccentric Frenchman he was sitting next to. Alfred had seen this boy a few times, in the corridors between classes, in the small courtyard before bed, loitering outside the library on a few occasions, but never spoke to him. And he had never noticed the colour of the Slytherin's eyes; an appropriate emerald green, that sparkled magically on the rare occasions that the boy looked up from the book that he clutched in his pale hands. Although he knew nothing about the boy, Alfred felt an instant connection with him.

The American was so deeply engrossed by the other's eyes, that he didn't notice that his stare was being returned, until Gilbert rested a hand on his friends shoulder and pointed it out; "Dude, Arthur's staring at you."

"Wait!" Alfred snapped out of it instantly when his albino friends mentioned a name. "You know his name?" "Ja, sure. My brother knows him." The German nodded, gesturing to his blonde brother who was also seated at the Green table, not to far from 'Arthur'. "Why'd you ask?" At the question, Alfred mentally face palmed. He had no reason to be interested in the other boy. How was he supposed to answer?

"I-I'm just curious… About…" He had to think of something, and fast. He may not be a genius, but that German would figure out what was happening. "About what he's reading. I want to read, but I'm not sure where to start." Man, he was such a genius. His awesomeness almost rivalled Gilbert's.

"Well," The albino began, slightly confused at the prospect of Alfred actually reading something. "I can introduce you if you want? He's a bit of a nut burger though. He's really quiet. And he can, ahem, _see_ things."

Before he could protest, Alfred was getting dragged over to the green table by "friend". As they got closer, it seemed less and less like a good idea. The usually loud American couldn't think of a single thing to say. "Hello would probably be a good place to start." he thought.

When they made it to the other house's table, Alfred chocked up completely. It took a death glare from Gilbert for Alfred to spark a conversation with the other boy, who was now stood in front of him. "Hey." The American smiled awkwardly, hoping that Arthur would feel the same way he did.

"Hello." The shorter blonde replied in a cute, British accent, gazing up with his stunning green eyes.

"I-I'm Alfred." The American frowned at the stutter.

"Arthur." The Brit nodded, and walked off, Leaving Alfred alone with Gilbert.

"What kind of introduction was that?" the blonde was on the verge of strangling his companion.

"I told you he was a strange one. If you want to talk to him more, then you can usually find him in the library." Without another word, the German walked off to chat with his Ravenclaw friends, fearing that if he stayed any longer his housemate might take his anger out on his Vital Regions.

Later on that day, Alfred had calmed down and had decided that he should find Arthur on his own. Remembering Gilbert's words from earlier, he made his way towards the giant wooden doors of the library. He was a little scared; libraries were somewhat of an unknown territory for him. "This better be worth it." He muttered under his breath. He gently grabbed the wrought iron and heaved the door open. The smell of musty old books and ink hit him square in the face like a brick wall. The blonde's crystal eyes sparkled in awe as he gazed up at the rows upon rows of books that filled up every last inch of the walls. Muggle Studies, Potions, Muggle Classics, Charms, Fiction, Revision, they had everything. But Alfred didn't really care much for the books at the moment, he just wanted to see if the British boy from before was lurking somewhere in the many aisles. The American slowly peeped down each aisle. The place was deserted, apart from the librarian, who was keeping her hawk gaze on the boy. Alfred was just about to leave when he heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him. Turning around slowly, Alfred saw his visit wasn't in vain.

Stood before him, emerald eyes wide in shock, shaking slightly, was the Slytherin boy. "Alfred." He spoke softly, "What are you doing here?" Alfred ignored the boy's question, and replied with one of his own.

"Are you okay? You look upset." He gestured lightly to the Brit's eyes; His eyelashes were clinging together and his stunning green eyes seemed red and puffy. "Have you been crying?"

"N-no! I'm fine!" Arthur sighed, sniffing fiercely. "Why do you care?" Before Alfred could respond, the smaller boy had pushed past and left.

It was evening now, Alfred hadn't seen Arthur all day, and he was beginning to worry. "He had seemed really upset earlier." He huffed to no one in particular. At the moment, he was perched on the end of his bed in the Gryffindor dorm. All the other Gryffindor boys had gone out to meet with the Hufflepuff boys. Usually, Alfred would jump at the idea of a late night romp with the others, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to have fun until he found out what was wrong with Arthur, or at least where he had disappeared to.

As if the world could read his thought, a light, dull and flickering caught the American's eye from outside his window. He got up to look and saw a small hooded figure running out towards the forest.

He had no idea if it was Arthur, but he had to make sure. He quickly grabbed his own cloak, hurriedly slipped on his shoes and ran. Down the endless corridors, past the giant library doors and the great hall, out through the court yard and into the forest. Following the light foots prints that had been made in the dirt, the American found his way to a clearing.

He walked towards the centre of the clearing, almost tripping and falling face first into the mud when he walked into what he thought was a rock. The "rock" squealed, and scrambled to get away.

Both Alfred and the "rock" pulled out their wands in defence; lowering them again when they recognised each other. The "rock" turned out to be short, blonde, and had green eyes. "Arthur?" The taller of the two gasped.

"Alfred? Wh-why are you here?

"I saw you run out here, and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well… I'm fine…So, you can go back, now." Arthur sighed, sitting back down.

"You're obviously not. You left when I tried to introduce myself, you had been crying when I saw you in the library earlier, and now you're out here, all on your own, in the middle of the night." The American sat down beside the other, sighing loudly. "So, you gonna spill or what?"

Arthur sighed, but spoke anyway; "Everyone takes the mick out of me. They think I'm a fruit loop. But I'm not a head case. They're really there. It's just only certain people can see them. And when you came over to introduce yourself, I thought you would be like them. So I didn't want to get to know you." Alfred understood where the British boy was coming from. But the thought of some strange, invisible beings excited him, so he glazed over the last part.

"C-could I see them?"

"Just wait and see." Arthur spoke calmly, obviously trying to hush his companion.

So the two sat in the woods in silence. Alfred didn't often do quiet, but if it was the only way to see these strange creatures, then he would do it. If it could make Arthur happy, he would do it.

The American was on the verge of falling asleep, when a sharp jab in the shoulder made him sit bolt straight. Arthur had poked him, and was now pointing to the other side of the clearing, where in the woods a dull white light could be seen. As the minutes passed, the light grew brighter, as if the source of the light was moving closer towards the clearing. Eventually, the light broke through into the clearing. It was so bright that the two boys had to shield their eyes. After a moment or two the light died down, and id was safe to look. When Alfred had staggered up from the ground, Arthur was already up and gone. As he got closer to the source of the light, the Gryffindor could see a silhouette; that of a horse, with a boy by its side. At first, Alfred thought that it was just some wild horse, but as he approached he could see some weird thing growing from the beast's head. "A… Unicorn?" He asked quietly, the words seeming as strange as the situation he was in.

"Yes! You can see him too?" An excited Slytherin ran to Alfred, grabbing his hand and guiding him to the brilliant white stallion that stood before them. "Uni, this is Alfred. Alfred, this is Uni."

"Uni?" The American asked, still in a state of shock.

"Yeah. I couldn't really think of anything better. Besides, he seems to like it." The taller boy had no idea what to do. There he was, stood beside a unicorn. A freaking UNICORN! And Arthur was being totally cool about it! "Come and say hello!" Arthur beckoned Alfred closer. Taking the American's hand in his own and placing it gently on Uni's muzzle. The animal's snout was so soft to touch, it was unreal. "He seems to like you!" The Brit stated as Uni nuzzled into Alfred's hand. As amazing as it was to be petting a unicorn, but all Alfred really cared about was that his hand was in Arthur's. The Brit's hands were soft and pale, delicate almost. He would treasure this moment forever.

Out of the forest came a snap, spooking Uni and causing him to turn tail and run away from the clearing the two boys whipped around to face the source of the sound, holding each other's hands tighter without realising it.

Into the clearing came another hooded figure. Gloved hands slid back the material that obscured the figure's face, revealing the silver hair and sparkling crimson eyes of Gilbert Beilschmidt, whose cheeks turned the same colour as his eyes at the sight of the two boys. "Hey, Alfred!" The German smiled, "McGonagall came to the dorm, told me to come get you." In an attempt to hide the embarrassment, he waved and left.

"Well," The American sighed, filling the awkward silence. "Thanks for tonight."

"I do hope you realise how that sounds." The Brit smirked, griping the American's free hand as he stepped closer. "But… I'm glad you came here. Now you know that I'm not a total head case."

"Yeah. I'm glad." Before he could stop himself, the Gryffindor planted a kiss on the English teen's forehead, causing the latter to blush a little. "Let's head back."

Alfred slept well that night, and woke up in the morning with a new sense of purpose. He went downstairs for breakfast, keeping his eyes peeled in case he bumped into Arthur.

As he made his way down past the library, a crowd huddled by the wall caught his eye. Slowly, the blonde walked over to see what was going on.

"Stupid retard! Fairies aren't real! Aren't real! What the fuck are you on?"

"P-please! Just stop!" Alfred's ears pricked up at the sound of a familiar English accent. Once he was close enough, to see, the blonde saw his British friend pinned up against a wall by a very tall, platinum blonde Ravenclaw student. Arthur's nose was leaking blood and small tears were forming in the corner of his emerald eyes.

The sight of the boy in such a fragile state was enough to send rage through every fibre of the Gryffindor body. How dare anyone violate his Arthur!

…

Wait…

Did he just say "His" Arthur?

Whatever…

…

Alfred couldn't simply stand and watch. He had to stop this. "Oi!" He called to his friend's attacker. "All those things he sees are real!" He marched over, glaring daggers at the gang who were egging the taller boy on. "And if you have nothing better to do than poke fun at Arthur, then your opinion doesn't matter."

The Ravenclaw boy's indigo eyes stared down, unable to think of a retort. "Whatever." He shrugged, dropping Arthur to the floor and walking away, swiftly followed by his friends.

The Gryffindor knelt down beside the Slytherin, rummaging in his pockets for a tissue or something for the boy's bleeding nose. "I-I'm okay." Arthur stuttered, coughing as blood tricked down his throat.

"Tell that to your bleeding nose." Then, without warning, the American picked up his friend bridal style. The sudden action caused the Brit to let out a small squeak, but he wasn't in the mood to protest.

Alfred carried Arthur out all the way to the boy's toilets, before setting him down in a basin. "Do I have to sit in a sink?" Arthur questioned as his savoir walked into a cubicle to get some toilet tissue, to mop up the blood.

"Just sit down, alright, I'm helping!" Alfred came out of the cubicle and pressed a wad of the tissue to the Brit's nostril.

"Sorry." Arthur replied sarcastically, not breaking his gaze from the crystal blue eyes. "Thank you."

"No problem!" Alfred smiled, chucking the bloodied tissues into the bin under the sink. "You were getting hurt, and…" His voice faded as a blush formed across his cheeks.

"What is it?" The Slytherin boy asked, bringing his face a little closer to the American's.

"I… From the moment I saw you n the hall on the first day here, I… I had a teensy bit of a crush on you." Alfred blushed darker, looking into Arthurs's stunning eyes, that were now millimetres away from him.

"Oh." The Brit looked shocked, and pulled away from the other.

"No… I knew you would be freakin' straight! I just knew it-"

"No!" The Slytherin interrupted his friends rant. "That's not it." Alfred stopped dead, staring at the smaller boy, wondering what he would say. "I… I feel exactly the same." A blush formed on the green eyed boy's pale face. Alfred's entire body tingled with happiness, and he placed himself in front of Arthur once more, gazing lovingly into the green abyss. He hesitated a moment, then planted a small kiss on the Brit's lips.

"I love you, Arthur."

"I love you too, Alfred."

**-X~X~X-X~X~X-**

**YAY! Happy endings make me feel so nice inside~ I'm sorry if the ending is a little abrupt, I wasn't to sure how to finish it. Any ways, I'm really proud of this one, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**~TFV**


End file.
